ThunderClan Camp
You have entered the ThunderClan camp. This is a place for ThunderClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiture after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit ect. name. Chat Mistclud pads out of the nursery. Alpinefrost: *pads in* Brackenstorm: *pads in lost in thought* Dead or not? Firepelt was still laying on his side, eyes clouded and blank, chest not moving Fawndapple was sitting next to him, stroking his fur, her eyes sad "I don't think he's dead, for real.. I can't sense how many lives he has left, its hard to sense things with him." She turned, and looked at Icestorm "Do you know how many lives he has left?" Alpinefrost: *pads over and blinks in surprise* Windclan cat:- sneaks in- Fawndapple turned her back, flicking her tail to follow, while Firepelt lay by himself "Come, Alpinefrost, I need your help doing something in the den." Alpinefrost: *nods not aware of the Windclan cat* Fawndapple pointed her tail at a pile of large leaves, and some horsetail and daisy petals "Can you help me make wraps with 4 horsetail in one. And a small pile of daisy petals in another one?" She asked, making on of each to show him. she turned to Icestorm, and nodded her head "Yes, Fawndapple. He has 3 left." Icestorm replied. Alpinefrost: *starts doing what Fawndapple told him to* Windclan cat: -watches the thunderclan cats- Fawndapple made another wrap. All the cats had their backs turned "We're done." meowed Cloudpoppy. Windclan cat: -rushes off- Fawndapple purred "Thank you, Cloudpoppy and Alpinefrost." She turned around, did she just see a tail whisk out of camp? Echopaw ran to Firepelt. "You ok?" She asked him. Flameshine padded up to Firepelt and blinked worridly. She began to sniff him gently, and placed a paw on his chest. "Fawndapple, he's not breathing!" she meowed quitely. "Is he losing a life?" Icestorm sniffed Firepelt, and placed her paw on his chest, then neck. "He's...cold, and not breathing. He is loosing a life." Icestorm meowed worrdily, shooing Echopaw of. "Stay back," she warned the apprentice. "Only so many can go near." "Firepelt! Firepelt!" Hawkpaw meowed worridly. Echopaw hissed and ran away. Fawndapple licked her paw, and laid it on his chest "I thinnk he will wake up, soon." She meowed A while later, Firepelt flicked his ear in a such a small motion Flameshine's ears pricked up. "Firepelt?" she whispered. "Are you alright?" Alpinefrost: you're ok right Firepelt? *waits* Firepelt turned his head, and stared at Flameshine and Alpinefrost "How long was I out?" He asked. He wiggled his tounge around his mouth. It slipped into a empty spot "Mouse-dung, I lost a tooth. It will grow back, I guess." He meowed Alpinefrost: half the day? Mintblaze nodded. Alpinefrost: *looks over at Brackenstorm and motions him to come over* Brackenstorm: *pads over but doesnt say anythin* Alpinefrost: uhm... you ok Brackenstorm? Brackenstorm: *snaps out of trance* hah? uh fine...fine Flameshine flicked Firepelt on the head with her tail. "Another battle scar, huh? Nothing you can't handle." she purred. Firepelt purred "Yea, your right." Brackenstorm: *pads to the sunnigrocks* Frostwing pads over to Flameshine and nuzzles her. Flameshine nuzzled him back, then stretched. "I'm hungry, I'm going to get some fresh-kill. Frostwing, care to join me? And Firepelt, are you hungry?" she inquired. Firepelt blinked his eyes, and glanced at his stomach "I guess.." He meowed. He stood up beside her, and looked around Flameshine's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Come on, you're always hungry." she padded over to the fresh-kill pile, and returned with a plump squirrel in her jaws. "Here." she meowed through a mouthful of squirrel fur. She dropped it at his paws. Firepelt looked at it, and layed down beside it. He stared at Flameshine "Thank you." He growled, and bit into the squirrel Relaxing Stormdapple padded in. Cloudheart, Ravenflight and Ashblaze sat sharing tounges, while Hawkpaw and Bramblepaw chased each other around the 3 warriors. Fawndapple was sitting next to Firepelt, chatting, while Bluewing sat in the middle of camp, glaring at all the cats in his normal look. Mistcloud padded over to Bluewing. Moonwave sat in a corner. Fuzzypelt sat next to Moonwave. "Hi," She mumbled. Bluewing's death Mistcloud came in limping on her back was Bluewing's dead body. One of her hind legs were gone. Stormfeather shook her head. "What do you guys do?" she murmed. "He tried to kill himself." Mistcloud whispered. Stormdapple gasped in disbelief. Flameshine's face was baffled, and her eyes were wide. "What happened?!" Stormdapple gazed at Flameshine, and meowed "He tried to kill 'emself." She gazed at the dead body, then Mistcloud's leg. (you can't LOOSE your leg over a monster. It can crush the leg, but does not have the ability to kill the leg. So...how about she looses the ability to loose her leg? But then...she can't be a warrior) Mistcloud let her leg down, it was dirty. Darkdapple stared at Bluewing's body in acute horror. She took a trembling step back. Wavekit bounced up to her mother. "Mistcloud whats wrong?" Later Brackenstorm: *pads in* Mouseaheart looks out of the camp. Cloudheart ran into camp Ashblaze followed him, at a slower pace, a rabbit and a black bird in his jaws Ravenflight was padding into camp with Fawndapple, 2 large bundles of tansy wrapped up in leaves Hawkflight and Bramblefang were going round and round, growling playfully, ready for battle sparing Mistcloud was curled up asleep. Wavepaw ran up to Bramblefang and Hawkflight. "Hi!" She meowed. Moonkit sat outside the nursery. Finchkit leaped on the ground, throwing his paws in the air. Mouseheart sighed. "I wish we could still have that kind of fun." Peachblossom nodded. "You will! I'm expecting Blazepelt's kits!" Hawkshine padded in. Shadefrost's dark gray pelt ruffled. Hawkflight looked at Wavepaw "Hello," She meowed, as Bramblefang looked away. He is always a grumpy cat Firekit was poking Batstar "Come on! Play! You NEVER do!" He growled. Wavepaw looked at Bramblefang. "Whats wrong?" Brookkit pounced on Firekit. "Play!" She squealed. Blazepelt - *pads in* Moonkit gazed at Brookkit. "Hello!" she meowed. "I like your name." Firekit hissed in protest, and wrestled the kit off, looking like Firepelt in a bad mood, which is always, and flashed his green and blue eyes He sighed "Im sorry," Blazepelt - They remind me of their parents in so many ways... Brookkit purred. "Well I will see you around, Firekit." She meowed, pading away. Wavepaw Looked at Bramblefang once more than looked for Stormdapple. Thistleflame: *pads in* Featherstorm: *bounds in excitedly* Blazepelt - Would you two help me watch the kits? These ones are a pawful Featherstorm: *nods* hey Blazepelt, where's Darkfur? Blazepelt - I don't know, he wen't hunting... *sniffs* Oh, there he is. Darkfur - *pads in * Hey, Blazepelt. Hi, Featherstorm. *blush* Featherstorm: *bounds over to Darkfur and nuzzles him purring* Moonkit looked at Brookkit. "Love at first sight, eh?" she teased her. Darkfur - *purrs back* Blazepelt - Have you two seen Peachblossom anywhere? Featherstorm: *shakes head* she might be in the nursery, i heard she was expecting kits Blazepelt - Really? She's expecting kits? *eyes widen, then bounds off* Featherstorm: *shuffles paws* speaking of which....i think i might have to move there soon *glances at Darkfur* Darkfur - You're expecting my kits? Th-that's great! Featherstorm: *licks his ear purring, then glances at the direction of the Thunderclan nursery* i think ill go check on the other queens there now *nods and pads off* Blazepelt - I can't find her anywhere...You didn't see her when you were hunting, did you? Darkfur - No. *sighs thoughtfully* Category:ThunderClan